


Not A Kid

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [73]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CG/L, Fluff, Little Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can you write something littlespace with dantistache?“- Anonymous





	Not A Kid

Anti had been stressed beyond belief.

Dark had scolded him on more than one occasion for failing to concentrate in their meetings. But it wasn’t like Anti was trying to purposefully ignore things. He struggled with concentration after a while, and it was all “we don’t have room in the budget for” this and “our reputation depends on” that.

Anti wasn’t good at finances or optics or statistics, so he struggled to see the point in knowing about these things. But Dark gave him hell anyway.

“Please, Anti, we are trying to have an adult discussion. Try acting like one for once.”

Anti rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking more like an annoyed teenager than he probably meant to.

“I’m not a fuckin’ kid, Dark! Ye don’t have to treat me like one. I jus’ don’t see the point in knowin’ all this... stuff.”

Google attempted to chime in.

“This ‘stuff’ is integral to achieving the company’s primary objective. Since you are a participant in the endeavours of the company -“

Anti sent a shock wave through the table, shutting up Google with a violent glitch. Wilford stood up from his chair.

“Alrighty, now, time out! I think we can say meeting adjourned for now, yes Darkling?”

Dark was clearly very unhappy with Antis outburst, his aura pulsing more than usual, and Wilford took that as a confirmation.

With that, Wilford took Antis hand and poofed to the bedroom, leaving Dark to sort out Google.

-

“I dunno. It’s like I just need to... declutter my brain or somethin’. It’s a lot of pressure an’ I’m just not used to it. Dark isn’t helpin’.”

Anti was upset when they got back to the room, and Wilford was sitting behind him on the bed, rubbing comforting circles into the virus’ back, between his shoulder blades.

“I know working with Darkling can be tedious at times. He has difficulties separating work from personal life. I’m sure if he knew how much inner turmoil it was causing you, he’d ease up.”

Anti sighed.

“But I shouldn’t have to ask for that kind of special treatment! I feel like I fuckin’ idiot half the time when I’m around him. I just need to... I just wish I didn’t have the responsibility of it. But I can’t just give it up now.”

Wilford thought for a few minutes, continuing to massage, before he spoke again.

“Well, I think I have something that can do that. Sort of. But you have to trust me.”

Anti looked back at Wilford and cocked an eyebrow.

“If its a new bondage thing, I’m not really up for it right now.”

“No, no! Nothing like that, well, not really anyway... just, let me grab the laptop.”

Wilford never referred to his laptop as his own, since he rarely used it. He was barely to navigate technology by himself on good days, so Anti was surprised when Wilford poofed quickly and then appeared again, sitting in front of Anti and typing, albeit slowly.

A few minutes and a handful of frustrated huffs later, Wilford turned the laptop around to face Anti. Anti looked over the screen, squinting.

“Is this... dude, ye know I’m not ten, right? Dunno if ye hadn’t noticed yet, but just because I’m not a fuckin’ century old like you and Dark, doesn’t mean I’m a kid.”

Wilford shook his head.

“It’s not like that. I’ve just done a bit of reading about a certain subculture who... it’s difficult to explain, so just hear me out, but the premise is that when you’re younger, you don’t have all these responsibilities weighing down your brain, right?”

Anti shrugged, never having experienced childhood.

“I guess. What’s yer point?”

“Well, some people use different methods to get into a headspace of youth so that they don’t have to think about those adult things anymore. It’s sort of like pet space, but without the sexual stuff that we do.”

Anti seemed to be a little baffled.

“A headspace that isn’t sexual? That’s not very like ye to suggest, Wilf.”

Wilford rolled his eyes in the nicest way possible.

“Well, some people make it sexual, you can make anything sexual with consenting adults, but my involvement, if any, would just be... taking care of you. Making sure you’re comfortable and safe and all that.”

“And this kids program is supposed to help?”

Wilford seemed a little uneasy with his thought process, but explained anyway.

“Well, a lot of people do colouring or watching kids television or playing with toys, things like that. But that’s not normal for you at any stage of development. So I figured maybe some basic coding could get you down into that Little headspace. It’s something to keep you occupied but not something you have to think too hard about.”

Right. Well, that made sense in theory. But Anti certainly had some reservations about the implications of this kind of thing. It felt taboo, in this weird way. Acting like a kid was one thing, but he never even WAS a kid.

At this point though, he was willing to try anything to get his brain right. And Wilford seemed almost enthusiastic about the idea of taking care of him.

“Fine. But ye can’t laugh if this turns out super dumb. If anythin’ I’ll laugh at ye for comin’ up with this bullshit.”

Wilford smiled, genuinely and wholeheartedly.

“Deal. And watch the language.”

“Why? Cus’ kids don’t swear?”

“Exactly.”

Wilford kissed Anti sweetly on the forehead and left him to the computer while he shuffled off to gather some other items.

-

An hour later, Anti was totally relaxed. He was burrito’d in a blanket that Wilford had provided, with a little plush Septic Sam, totally enamoured by the coding program. He was good at it, because of course he was, but it was refreshing too.

Wilford strolled back in and sat down on the bed with Anti.

“Alright, dear. It’s snack time!”

Antis gaze just managed to break away from the screen when he realised Wilford had brought mint chocolate and marshmallows - pink AND white ones.

“Oh. Cool.”

Anti certainly was in a headspace if some sort, though it was difficult to tell if it was Little, specifically. 

Wilford went to hand Anti a piece of chocolate, before pulling it back again and pausing.

“Ah, now where are your manners?”

That would be a test, certainly. Anti wouldn’t usually know manners if they bit him in the ass.

“...thank you?”

Wilford beamed. It wasn’t the exact answer, but it was a polite one. Big Anti didn’t do polite, or relaxed. So this was something. Wilford gave Anti a big, wet kiss on the cheek, and Anti made a disgusted sound before wiping it away.

That was as Little as Anti was going to get, at least for now. Not bad for someone without a childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
